


The Wolf

by dustlights



Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Marauders era, first wizarding war
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: Em seu segundo ano estudando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Sirius descobre que o garoto tímido e misterioso é na verdade um lobisomem. Ele entende da dor de se sentir diferente. Naquele dia, fez uma promessa: lutaria com quem quer que precisasse lutar para proteger Remus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #2 da série. Aqui vamos conhecer um pouco mais sobre a história de Remus Lupin.

_I._

_Wide eyed,_

_with a heart made full of fright._

_I want to learn to love and kind,_

_cause you were all I ever longed for._

_(The Wolf - Mumford & Sons)_  
  


**o ano era de 1972**

– E a sua mãe? Ela está melhorando? - Perguntou James baixinho, sentando-se ao lado de Remus na cama. A preocupação nos olhos do mais novo parecia tão genuína quanto sua tentativa de consolar Lupin com tapinhas leves em suas costas. Essa sinceridade plantou uma angústia no estômago do mais velho, que só começara a embrulhar e embrulhar. Tentou ignorar o sentimento de culpa e preocupação, engolindo em seco e puxando as mangas do suéter.  
  
Remus Lupin já tinha 12 anos e escondia um grande segredo por baixo de suas roupas largas e das semanas que se ausentava da escola. Estaria mentindo ainda mais se dissesse que já não se acostumara com o fato de ter que omitir sua real condição. Desde seus cinco anos, sua vida tem sido sobre encontrar uma cura para licantropia e sobre esconde-la dos vizinhos. Com os anos se passando, o menino ganhou a habilidade de encobrir não só suas transformações, como seus anseios e todas as cicatrizes que vieram com essa maldição. No entanto, agora existiam outros três garotos que tornavam difícil o plano de passar seus anos de escola da maneira mais normal possível. O fato era que, mentir todos os meses para seus amigos, embora compreensível, estava atormentando suas noites. Remus criara carinho por cada um deles e se a experiência de estudar estava sendo tão divertida era porque Lupin compartilhava cada um de seus dias com seus três companheiros: James Potter, Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew. Ou ao menos, a maioria dos seus dias. _Os dias bons._  
  
Todos os meses, quando _os dias ruins_ chegavam, Lupin precisava arranjar uma desculpa para se ausentar, uma das mais usadas pelo menino era a de que precisava visitar sua mãe doente. Seu absentismo foi sempre aceito sem muitas perguntas, e sem muito arrependimento por parte de Remus. Mas era quando retornava ao colégio e recebia um abraço apertado de James que seu coração parecia pedir por trégua. Ele carregava um medo de perder tudo aquilo e de perder a oportunidade de ser só mais um bruxo qualquer. Ouvira desde cedo sobre a rejeição que sua _espécie_ sofria e embora seus pais acolhendo e cuidando de si desde que o incidente aconteceu, o garoto sabia que nem todo mundo apresentaria da mesma bondade. Acovardava-o a possibilidade de seus amigos não serem como seus pais.  
  
– Eu não saberia dizer. – respondeu envergonhado.  
  
Sirius se aproximou, colocando a mão sobre o topo da cabeça de Remus. – Não se preocupe, logo ela ficará bem.  
  
O sorriso que o garoto de cabelos cacheados soltou depois disso foi o suficiente para trazer a tona lágrimas nos olhos de Remus. Esse, então, se levantou, correndo o dorso das mãos sobre os olhos, impedindo-lhe de que pudesse chorar na frente de alguém.  
  
– Remus, está tudo bem? – Peter perguntou assustado. Remus era um garoto reservado, quieto e calmo, mas nunca pareceu ser alguém triste. Tristeza não aparecia nos dias daqueles garotos.  
  
– Ela está tão mal assim? – Perguntou Sirius, com sua inocência infantil.  
  
– Sirius. – Repreendeu James baixinho, enquanto cutucava o mais alto dos quatro.  
  
– Não… está tudo bem. – Remus se apressou a dizer, não querendo que Black se sentisse mal por seu comentário. – Eu só…  
  
– Você pode nos contar tudo. Nós vamos te ajudar. – James assentiu, com firmeza. Remus nesse momento encarou o mais novo, surpreso com a determinação que sua voz carregava. Era formidável, quase que admirável, os momentos de coragem de James. Remus confessava que isso lhe confortava um pouco. Ele confiava inteiramente naquele menino de olhos castanhos e óculos grandes demais para seu rosto. Rodou seu olhar para os outros dois que estavam no quarto. _Ele confiava inteiramente em todos seus amigos._  
  
Aquilo aqueceu seu coração por alguns segundos.  
  
_“Por que não? ”_ Perguntou sua consciência.  
  
– Eu tenho algo para contar.  
  
  


┄ ┄ ┄

  
  
  
Naquele final de tarde os quatro garotos sentaram em roda no chão do dormitório, depois de trancarem a porta para que nenhum estudante da Grifinória pudesse entrar, e Remus contou sua história. Contou como aos 5 anos de idade sua vida tomou um caminho que não estava planejado pelos seus pais. Como seu pai, Lyall Lupin, teve seu único filho amaldiçoado por um homem mau. E toda a dor que vinha com isso. Levantou seu suéter, mostrando as cicatrizes que toda transformação deixava no seu corpo e abriu seu coração, contando todas as outras marcas que foram deixadas ali. Os outros três miúdos escutaram com muita atenção e paciência, interrompendo poucas vezes, algo difícil de se imaginar vindo de um grupo de grifinórios. Quando Remus acabou sua confissão, seus olhos verdes traziam um desespero incomum. Suas pupilas tremiam e seu corpo levemente também, ansioso por o que estava por vir. Para sua surpresa e alivio, ele foi abraçado. E aceito. Sirius falou sobre como todo mundo tinha cicatrizes e como elas não precisavam ditar o destino de ninguém. James ficou calado, pensativo, reafirmou que sempre ajudaria Remus. E Peter até comentou que sempre soube que Remus era _bem mais maneiro_ que qualquer outro estudante de Hogwarts.  
  
Para Lupin aquela seria uma das noites mais tranquilas de sua existência. Ele mal sentiu as dores vestígios de suas transformações. Por outro lado, Sirius chorou naquela madrugada, quando todos os estudantes já estavam em suas camas imersos em sonhos. Ele pensou em sua casa, e no quanto a dor de não ser aceito era algo que não só ele entendia, como Remus também. A imagem dos ferimentos no torso de Remus foi algo que ficara preso em sua mente, lembrou das feridas que sua própria família colocara nele. Sentiu um leve sentimento de raiva pairar sobre seu estomago. Era difícil ser diferente. Era difícil ser julgado por sua essência. Era injusto que pessoas como ele e Remus tivessem que passar por isso. Ele prometeu, naquele momento, que nunca deixaria que Remus se sentisse sozinho ou incompreendido, que o defenderia e o protegeria, _custasse o que tivesse que custar_.


End file.
